User blog:TheWiseUnicorn/Relationship Tiiiime
So yeah, I think my babies do need some relationships and I'm a bad mother who ignored this for some time. I meant to come up with this blog a LOT earlier but, well Wise, you forget stuff easily. Anyways! Astrid Hedwig Ah yes, my first mythos girl needs people to deal with her. Specifically, friends, please. She has Torni Thorson and that's all she needs, but she is waaaay to lonely. Enemies as well, she likes to fight and punch some people, Idk. She's just not really open for romance, given the fact that she is aromantic. But I'd like to test some past relationships of when she was trying to figure out what her sexuality/romantic orientation was, so boys and girls please come to her. I do think she could have had some real strong connection with someone, and they broke up later, this person moved on and Astrid just couldn't move on. That would be nice. People please come to me and my girl. So basically: *Roommates: no *Friends: YES *Enemies: Y E S *Romance: Kinda yes, read above and we can figure out something really nice <3 Eira Lifebringer My,, soft kid, whom I love, adore and will always protect. All she needs is friends. People to protect her and, as a bonus, protect Torni as well. That's it. *Roommates: no *Friends: YES *Enemies: NEIN *Romance: never Audhild Magicheart Man she's... Lonely. Have you noticed that all my valkyries are lonely??? I'm sorry my daughter, mommy loves you. Well, baby needs friends, some really neat friends, and people who don't like her. Like, rivals, you know?? And also a romance. Someone to melt her heart and protect her soft self. <33 *Roommates: no *Friends: YES *Enemies: r''ivals''''' *Romance: Pls Chione Kat and Bast Kat They come as a combo because siblingsssss!! And they both need some relationships, sooooo~ Basically both need friends, Chione needs some enemies, and that's about it! *Roommates: no *Friends: YES *Enemies: to Chione, yes, to Bast, no he's a baby... *Romance: NEIN Marisol Helios MY FRENS SHE IS SOFT. She needs, like, cute buddies to braid her hair and put flowers on it, and to chat late at night in girly slumber parties. Pls I ask nothing. Actually I also do ask for a very lovely, non problematic romance where she can be happyyyyy *Roommates: no *Friends: YES *Enemies: nein pls *Romance: YAS PLSSSS Juniper Regina Okay. This girl. It's gonna be complicated. Bascially, she needs everything: friends, enemies, rivals, everything. Even a romance. Since she cannot have a certain someone, she will most likely go after people to spend nights with, and would develop something for them because she is poly as well. Idk. Help. *Roommates: no *Friends: yes pls *Enemies: Y E S P L S *Romance: Man yes yes yes Dionysia del Vino Drunk buddies?? Anyone??? Much like Junebug, Dio also needs everything. Friends, enemies, romantic interests. I just see something very complicated for her: some kind of really troubled romance where both want to be together but they're too problematic. Something like thissss. *Roommates: no *Friends: yup *Enemies: also yup *Romance: double yup Apolline Helios How on earth have I forgotten my sun kiddo???? I think Line needs some good friendos. I'm pretty sure that anyone who is friends with Mari is friends with Apolline. That's it, she's super friendly and sweet. *Roommates: no *Friends: YAS *Enemies: nein she too sweet *Romance: pls don't I have as well a bunch of upcoming babies who you can check in my Upcoming page so we can also develop stuff! :D SO THAT'S IT PEEPS PLS HELP ME <33 Category:Blog posts